Where have you been
by shadows-turn-into-ghosts
Summary: Matsuri and her friends get a part time job at a café in order to pay for a holiday. Along the way they meet a certain group of boys that visit regularly just so they can watch them work.
1. Chapter 1

Lets just say I am not the best person to come to for love advice. In fact nobody has come to me for love advice, but needless to say I'm just not the best person to come to. Falling in love was the last thing on my mind but as you grow older things change. A lot of things change. You become more mature and you make mistakes. Who doesn't? I've lost count of the amount of times I have screwed up in the past, but that's just the thing. I've made mistakes and I'm not perfect but there's no harm in trying is there?

All my life from the time I was 17 years old, I always felt That I belonged somewhere else. Consider me crazy or weird or whatever, but have you ever felt this way. I was never great in school...correction I'm never great in school. It's not that I don't try, it's just that the things that were learning mean absolutely nothing to me and I don't see the purpose in earning something that means nothing to you. Now I'm not telling you that you should drop out of school, that's far from what I'm trying to say, It's just...I don't know. My friends think I'm but I would appreciate If they didn't get all up in my business Kay girlies!

I'll admit when my close friend Sakura suggested that we should all take a trip to new York, I was all "GURRRRRLLLLLL YOU TALKIN' CRAZZZZAY" but then I thought about it 9being the sensible person that I am ;D) and realised " GURRRRRRRRL YOU TALKIN' GENIUSSSSS". So we interviewed at a small café just 5 minutes away from our high school (SCORE!;D) and were immediately offered a part time job as waitresses. I'm going to completely honest here...I'm not comfortable with a skirt that reaches above knee level, but as Sakura says "your not going to have those legs forever so flaunt them" EHEM! newsflash, I'm not exactly what you call a "stunner" in fact I'm quite self conscious around my friends. I find it hard to believe that I hand out with beautiful girls like them, but I love them more than anything and I will always be by their side.

The first 2 weeks of working went by well. We were actually enjoying working...huh? never thought I`d say THAT in a million years, but I can't help but notice the same group of boys that came here occasionally and always looked at us as if we were a piece of meat. I don't know about you but I don't want to be eaten alive. There was this one particular guy who caught my eye the minute he walked through the door. Red hair, sea foam green eyes, the boy practically had me falling on my knees, but I would never admit it out loud. The day he came to talk to me was the day that changed my life forever.

I have to warn you, there's drama, there's romance and a lot of awkward moments. I'm ready...are you?

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Pleas tell me what you think and let me know I f you want more :D

THANKS GUYS xxx

**Please note I do not own the anime Naruto or the characters**. **I'm just a really big fan :p.**


	2. Chapter 2

I`m Late...I`M LATE...**I`M LAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEE!**

Matsuri was chanting to herself as she was running to her job. She was held up after class by one of her teachers because of...something about not handing in an assignment blah blah blah! failing the class if I don`t hand it in yada yada yada! She came to the conclusion that she is holding her teacher responsible for making her late to work. She`s going to be in so much trouble when she gets there, but it`s not her boss that she`s worried about. Shisune? no, she`s the sweetest lady in the world shurley she would understand her predicament. No, it`s someone worse than her...FAR worse.

Sakura Haruno. yes the she-devil reincarnated herself. Don't get me wrong she can be the most kindest...am I saying it right...let`s just go with sweetest person you`ll ever know... but get on her bad side...dude your a gonner. Luckily her friends Ino, TenTen and Hinata are there to calm her down before a bitch fight goes down. Not that anyone would really care, In fact they`d be over the moon to see to chicks pulling each others roots out and braking their nails. Entertainment these days. Never seizes to amaze me.

"Sorry, excuse me sir, YO SISTER WOULD YOU MOVE...TRYNA GET TO MY JOB BEFORE I GET KILLED BY A PINK HAIRED WOLVERINE" Matsuri exclaimed as she tried to squeeze her way through the traffic of people either

A. trying to get to their own jobs

B. trying to get to a major sale that she couldn`t care less about

Or

C. Just walking around as if they had nothing better to do

Matsuri finally prieved her way out of the huge crowd and began to sprint her way towards the small café. It wasn't Starbucks or anything but it was quite popular around the area. It had pink walls with stain glass windows surrounding them. It had a huge sign in the centre that spelled "SWEET TREATS". It would have looked more presentable if the "w" wasn`t missing from "SWEET". Before Matsuri entered the café she took a deep breath to prepare herself for when Mrs Vesuvius will erupt. After gathering up enough courage she opened up the glass doors. She was welcomed with ring of the bell that hung from the top of the door that signalled that a new customer has arrived. She gently closed the door behind her to avoid any noise and made her way to the counter were she noticed Hinata was currently taking an order. She smiled to herself, she could deal with Sakura and her ranting later. Hinata noticed Matsuri coming in and gave her a shy girl. She`s known the girl for more than 5 years and she still acts as if she was still the same shy 11 year old Matsuri first met. She gave a bright smile in response and made her way behind the shops counter.

"W-will that be all s-sir" Hinata asked the boy at the counter who was to busy looking at his phone to notice her. "Uhm s-ir?" she got no response. With the roll of her eyes matsuri walked over towards the man was standing. "Sir" still no response. Matsuri started to get annoyed so in a louder tone she said "sir, excuse me sir". The man turned to Matsuri and looked her up and down as if he was checking her out. Her eyes narrowed. This café was also known for certain "incidents" that happen to the waitresses, and certain "beatings" they get from in return. All men were the same. They use their boyish charms and good looks to get what they wan`t and then when the get bored they just ignore them. It reminded her of her foster mom. Always sneaking around claiming she loves her dad, but then goes off with one of those "toy-boys" she just loves to hang around with. "My friend asked if that was all you wanted so instead of looking at your phone all day could you answer her". The man turned to look at hinata quite embarrassed. "My apologies, yes that will be all, thank you" he said with a sheepish smile. Hinata blushed and with a nod of her head turned around and started to make black coffee. Matsuri walked over and threw an arm over her shoulder. " Since I just helped you out there could return the favour and help me avoid Sakura so I won`t die and live another day". Hinata giggled and noded her head. "Sure Matsuri, but do you mid helping out with the orders, I really need and extra pair of hands". " That`s what I`m here for...maybe not all the time but I`m still dedicated if it means we get to go to new York". " Yeah I can`t wait we have just enough money for the plain tickets, now all we need is the money for the hotel and we`ll be on our way in no time"."That`s good to hear, by the way I`ll be chipping in now and then so don`t be so surprised when we have more money than before. Have fun with serving coffee". Hinata giggled at Matsuri. "Have fun cleaning tables and taking orders". Matsuri groaned in response.

She looked around the shop and noticed a group of people starting to leave. She went over to their table and started to clean the mess they left up. She stopped cleaning from the sound of the bell ringing signalling that customers have arrived. She glanced over towards the door and her eyes widened at the sight. There stood 5 guys probably around 17 and 18 looking around the shop as if they were looking for someone. They were the same guys who have been coming here every Tuesdays when they have their shifts. Their was something weird about these group of guys. They were always looking at Matsuri and her friends as if they were a piece of meat. They never ordered anything from the shop either. They were either chatting amongst themselves or gaulking at the girls. Matsuri suddenly became extremely uncomfortable. One had black that kind of looked like a chicken sakura had said once, another also had clack hair tied up in a pony tail. In nicknamed him pineapple head which actually kind of suits him. Another which Hinata was completely obsessed with was a blond haired goofball who was always shouting at chicken head calling him a "Teme" which means bastard. I couldn't blame him he was always acting cold and stern towards him. Another who the girls recently discovered from Hinata was her cousin named Neji. He had very long hair that only made him resemble a girl with the same eyes as Hinata, pale white. The last one...in one word...sexy. He had shocking red hair and sea green eyes which matsuri was most attracted to. He had a very mysterious attitude tat only made matsuri more interested in him. Before she knew, they had made eye contact.

**CRAP!**


End file.
